


perilous attraction (uncover me)

by unloyalstan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bodyguard/personal assisstant!JInhwan, bratty!Junhoe, but its only for the first chap dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalstan/pseuds/unloyalstan
Summary: He is a walking definition of paradox, and Junhoe, like a moth that was helplessly attracted to the fire--can’t help but to gravitate towards him.





	1. First Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual plot hidden somewhere behind top!jinhwan and the poorly written smut, don't read to save yourself.

Junhoe had a shitty day. His father has been after him for a month now, nagging him about things he doesn’t have any interests in, demanding for things to be done and Junhoe is so close to flipping him off because if there’s one thing that he hated the most, it’s being told on what to do. He had plans to hang out with his friends earlier today, but somehow, he got dragged to a meeting and was forced to sit through it. The man in front droned about expanding power and some shit that was supposedly important for them, but instead of listening, he chose to play with his phone. He could feel his father’s disapproving glare from across the table, but he can’t bring himself to care. He doesn’t want to be at the meeting--he’s showing how much he hated being there, and his father had to deal with that.

When it was done, his father still wanted him to stay and accompany him to talk to another high ranked subordinate. Junhoe protested harshly, snarling and glowering at his father’s bodyguards when they tried to stop him from leaving. A hand latched on his arm, and Junhoe, done with everything, doesn’t even takes a minute to swing his fist at the bodyguard. His father, sensing that he can’t make him stay no matter what he does, was smart enough to let him go for now. He reminded him about meeting his new personal bodyguard tomorrow, and then the elevator’s door closed.

Junhoe stormed down the parking lot after, threatening his bodyguards when they followed him too. He removed the tracker inside his car that was placed by his father’s men before, and slammed his door shut. He stepped on the pedal and within minutes, he was already out of the establishment.

He drove around to cool himself off. He was so lost in frustration he doesn’t know where he’s driving to; all that he knew was that he needed to get away from his father and his bodyguards. He doesn’t even know how long since he left. There were lesser cars on the road despite being only midday, a few trees could even be seen at a distance and based on the GPS in his car, he was already at the outskirts of the city. Junhoe gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, as he sped right through the winding road.

And that’s how he ended up in this club.  

It’s by pure chance that he saw this club. It’s starting to get dark and Junhoe was planning on going back to the city and on his penthouse when the bright neon lights of a signage that reads _Klub iKON_ caught his attention. Aside from some convenience stores scattered on the entire way, this is the first thing that he could consider as remotely city-like.  He doesn’t notice this place when he passed by on this road, though it might be because he was annoyed earlier and doesn’t have the chance to actually survey the area. The location of the club is pretty unusual, because if you wanted to open a club, it’s best to have it in the middle of a busy city right? Or atleast where there’s people around instead of just tall bushes. The infrastructure looked rundown and downright shabby too, and if it wasn’t for the bright signage, he would think that this is just an abandoned building.

Regardless of all those things, the reason why he actually stopped was because of the long line of people who are waiting to get inside. Intrigued that there’s people who are lining up in this club that looks like it will crumble with the slightest shake of the ground, he finds a place to park his car, contemplating for a bit. He comes up with a decision that maybe, alcohol is probably what he needs to get the remaining stress out of his system.

 

 

 

Junhoe was beyond impressed. The outside was nothing compared to the classy interior of the club inside. The place is also huge, in which he failed to notice earlier outside; a spacious dance floor in the middle, an elevated platform for the DJ, presumably VIP rooms on the second level, and an extensive collection of alcoholic beverages at the bar on the other side of the dancefloor. The people got rid of their coats, revealing their fancy clothes and Junhoe was sure that they were all from expensive brands that could make a run for anyone’s money. _(Junhoe knew because he has some from that brands too.)_ It’s still a little early so the club isn’t that crowded yet. One look at the people and the interior of the entire place, are enough to conclude that this club isn’t just for ordinary people.

He scanned his eyes around the area once more, and finally understood why it seems popular despite of its scruffy appearance outside.

 

 

 

Junhoe is settled comfortably at the bar, as he sips his drink. He tried dancing to let his body loose, but it was just him getting groped and pushed instead of enjoying himself so he left immediately before getting into another fight. He opted for something lightweight, per the bartender’s suggestion, considering that he still has to drive back home. He ignores the flirty and suggestive looks that were sent on his way for the past half hour, not really in the mood to hook up with anybody tonight. He successfully drove people away, scowling at them whenever they attempted to approach and talk to him. He is planning on leaving after an hour, but a look at the dancefloor got him from changing his mind.

The dance floor has a good distance away from him, and the lights are continuously blinking but that doesn’t stop him from admiring the stranger. The man on the dance floor is obviously having fun, dancing and swaying his lithe body to the beat of the loud song, completely unaware of the predatory eyes around him as they watch him move. The stranger looks carefree, casually dressed in a white long sleeves paired with a tight leather pants that hugs his slim legs, but somehow he stood out among the crowd. Junhoe is truly mesmerize, like the rest of the people that started to form a circle around him.

The song ends too soon and a sensual song comes playing after, and it’s almost scary how the man immediately changes his entire persona to match the mood of the song. The sway of his hips becomes so much sexual; his body rolls insync with the rhythm of the song. Junhoe clasped the glass on his hand, because _God,_ the man is simply alluring. Someone finally approaches the man to dance with him after the chorus, and Junhoe feels slightly disappointed that it’s not him. He follows the stranger’s hand downward as it slowly touches the man’s body, down to his chest and on his narrow waist, only to get the wind knocked out of him when his eyes travelled upwards to see that the man is looking back at him.

Junhoe gulps, subtly glancing at his sides to check whether the man might be looking at somebody else but no, he’s sitting alone in his area and yes, the man is really staring at him.

They stare at each other for a while, neither wanting to back down. Junhoe is lost under the man’s gaze-- eyes laced with intent and something he can’t quite grasp clearly. Someone was still dancing with him, though Junhoe doubts the man was paying him any attention. The song is coming to an end and Junhoe is starting to feel a little restless; then the man suddenly winks, as he exposes his neck to accommodate his partner’s lips. Junhoe unaffected by their interaction, releases a breath he doesn’t know he’s been holding, before he smirks back in return, satisfied that the man has his entire attention trained on him.

“He’s gorgeous isn’t he?” Surprise at the sudden voice, he averts his attention to the dance floor to look at the bartender--the one who just talked, as he slides another glass to him. Junhoe isn’t even aware that he already finished his drink. He raises his eyebrows at him, downing the entire drink in one go. He feels oddly parched.  

The bartender gives him a knowing look, before pointing at the direction where he’s looking at earlier. The stranger goes back to dancing with his partner as if their little exchange doesn’t happen at all, this time to a fun song, though the crowd around him slowly disperses. “The guy that is dancing.”

“So?” Junhoe turns his back on the man to order another drink that is significantly stronger than his previous ones because he feels braver now, more alive. He circled the rim of the glass absentmindedly, mind still caught up to the wink that he got earlier. He ruminates, then there’s a subtle lift at the corner of his lips, before he sips on his drink.

Junhoe will do anything to have that man by the end of the night.

“He’s coming to you.” The bartender’s voice filters it’s way in his thoughts and Junhoe has to bite his lips to stop himself from smiling. Here he is, basically doing nothing yet still receiving everything. He takes another sip, and the slow burn as the liquid slides on his throat is strangely satisfying.

The bartender left to tend to other customers as someone pulls the chair next to him. Junhoe doesn’t have to look to check on who it is because he already knew. He smiles to himself, feeling the stranger’s stare bore at the side of his face.

Maybe his day is not really that shitty at all.

 

 

 

Junhoe took his time in finishing his drink, which is not that long considering that his glass is almost empty, before deciding to finally look at the man beside him. He turns his seat so they were face to face, and true enough, the stranger is already staring, who doesn’t even look the slightest bit embarrassed from being caught.

“Hello.” The stranger stretches his hand at him for a handshake, and Junhoe almost laughs because this is not what he usually experiences on clubs. He normally would just go straight to flirting, and if he was interested enough, then a lot of kissing and fucking for the whole night. Fortunately for the stranger, Junhoe is more than interested so he accepts the formality of the handshake, reveling from how small and soft the other’s hand is, though the grip around his own hand is firm.

Now that the stranger is in front of him, Junhoe finally notices the choker that adorned his neck-- its leather material a great contrast on his milky complexion. He’s also much smaller than him, still evident even though they’re sitting, and Junhoe is having second thoughts because this man looks barely eighteen; too young to be dancing and charming people in this club. His fox-like eyes are lined with a thin layer of eyeliner, a hint of eyeshadow on his lids. A heart shaped mole is resting under his eyes-- his hair slicked back with a few strands falling across his pretty face.

The lights are a little dim from where they’re sitting, but the man in front of him is glowing. Junhoe slept and dated with a number of attractive people in the past, but none were as enthralling as this person.

This man looks like an angel--small and fragile, yet oozing with an air of sensuality hidden somewhere inside of him. He looks cute and completely harmless, but his eyes are glinting with mischief and his lips pulled up in a smirk. His white button down is too big for him making him almost childlike, but his collarbones are exposed and there’s a small tattoo engraved on his skin. He is a walking definition of paradox, and Junhoe, like a moth that was helplessly attracted to the fire--can’t help but to gravitate towards him.

“Junhoe.” He finally says, “That’s my name, Junhoe.”

The man nods, and the bartender comes to take his drink even before he gets to reply. He chose the same drink as Junhoe’s.

“Junhoe?” The man says after the bartender left them to prepare his cocktail. Junhoe immediately decides that he likes how his name rolls on the stranger’s tongue. “Sounds nice.”

“What’s yours?”

“Bobby?” The reply is too fast to be the truth. It’s also more of a question rather than a statement.

“Is that your real name?”

“Uhm, no.” Junhoe laughs at that.

 

 

 

They were on their fourth glass each, and somehow along the talking, the man is so much nearer to him. His knees would knock against the man whenever he laughs, and the man would then touch his arms occasionally. The touch lingers even when the hand was removed, and Junhoe wants more.

They talked about silly things-- nothing too personal that could put him in trouble. Junhoe is a little tipsy but he’s not dumb enough to reveal things that he shouldn’t be revealing to someone who he wouldn’t possibly meet after this night. The man, ( _who he still refuses to call by his fake name)_ remains guarded, choosing to listen more than to talk, and the only thing that he knew about him is that he trained jiujitsu too and a variety martial arts, joking about possibly taking him down with just a few moves. Junhoe gave the man a once over, keeping the sarcasm to himself for now because no offence, he trained before too with the bigger guys, and there’s no way he could be defeated by someone as small as him. Junhoe brushed it off, thinking of it as another lie.

More drinks were served, and as the night gets deeper, their touches becomes bolder.

 

 

 

On their seventh glass, the man finally invited him to dance, and he barely got a word out before he’s being dragged into the dance floor. The man has his hand wrapped around his wrist, as he guides him through the sea of gyrating and drunk people, bumping through them along the way. Once they find their place somewhere in the middle, the man wasted no time in throwing his arms to rest on his shoulders, pulling their bodies close until they’re mere inches apart. The man plays with the hair on his nape, staring up at him-- eyes scrutinizing, daring him to do something. Junhoe accepts the challenge and let his hands wander down to have a firm hold on the latter’s ass, letting out a triumphant smirk when he hears him moan.

Aside from the occasional groping, they stayed relatively tame throughout the song, before the crowd cheers and a steamy trendy song was played. The lights change its color to fit the mood--from bright, party lights to a mixture of darker hues. Junhoe closed his eyes when the hands on his hair pulls a little too hard, biting his lips to keep a sound from coming out.

The man suddenly turns himself around, and in one swift motion, the man has his ass nestled against his groin. Junhoe groans low on his throat, placing his hands on the man’s waist to guide him move, which is clearly not needed because the man seems like an expert when it comes to working his hips. Experiencing the action firsthand is so much better than just watching the man dance from afar earlier. The man cranes his head up to look at him under his lashes, and he just looks so sinful and sexy it gave Junhoe a sudden rush of adrenaline. They meet each other halfway, teeth clinking together and noses bumping against each other. Junhoe grins into the kiss when the man kisses him back just as hard.    

 

 

    

After the music fades out in the background with just them making-out throughout the entire song, the man pulls him away to the side where there’s not much people. Junhoe’s back hits the wall hard, though his protests are swallowed by the man’s mouth. There’s more biting and sucking than actual kissing, but Junhoe honestly doesn’t mind the urgency. In fact he encourages it, opening his mouth when he feels him lick his lower lip.   

“Bobby,” Junhoe pants when they disconnected-- the man’s slicked back hair looks messier and his lips a ravishing red. He feels himself strain through his pants, and _damn it,_ he’s already hard and they only just kissed.

A leg was wedged in between his thighs, and Junhoe could feel the hardness poking on his left thigh. He ruts into him, desperately needing for some kind of relief because he feels so _so_ hot.  “Call me Jinhwan.”

“Is that your real name then?”

“Maybe.” The teasing smirk is back, and Junhoe wants to wipe it off his face, so he dives back down, kissing hard enough to leave their mouths numb and tingling.

 

 

 

It’s a miracle they managed to locate the place where Junhoe parked his car. Fortunately, Junhoe’s bright red Lambo could be easily spotted among the varieties of luxurious cars. Junhoe swears there aren’t even that much cars when he parked earlier. Jinhwan, the mysterious man’s real name _(he tried to say Bobby again just to test it out, and as expected, Jinhwan scrunches his nose with distaste and repeated his words to call him by ‘Jinhwan’)_ , helps him with the direction to a nearby motel, arriving to the conclusion that he is just from this place since it seems like he knows the area well.

Jinhwan has his hand casually placed on top of his dick, as Junhoe grits his teeth to keep himself from bucking into the touch and putting them on an accident.

“Stop, or I’ll fuck you right here.” Junhoe glares at him through the mirror when Jinhwan gave a squeeze that startled him. Jinhwan smirks at him, silently daring him to do more than just a verbal threat, though he removes his hand anyway, but not before sniggering at Junhoe’s agitated expression.

 

 

 

They arrived at a two-star motel after a few turns around the corner. The moment Junhoe locked their door, Jinhwan is on him again, pushing him against the wall for the second time.

“Would you please stop pushing me around?”

Jinhwan shuts him up with a kiss, and immediately starts to unbuckle his belt, pulling his zipper down to grab a hold of his dick through the material of his briefs. Junhoe pulls away to breathe, doing his share by helping the other unbutton his white top. Taking their clothes off took longer with their fumbling, eager hands that are more focused on touching skin more than actually undressing. Their clothes are tossed haphazardly on the floor right after, leaving them with just their undergarments on.

Jinhwan backs them into the mattress until Junhoe’s calf hit the edge of the bed--sending him stumbling down into the surprisingly soft bed. Jinhwan takes the opportunity to climb on top of him, sitting himself on top of Junhoe’s aching dick. Once settled, Jinhwan experimentally rolls his hips, as Junhoe’s hand fly to grip Jinhwan’s sides from the sudden surge of pleasure from the contact. Junhoe is sure his hands will leave a mark from how hard he’s gripping Jinhwan, but the latter pays him no mind as he continues to grind down on him.

Junhoe pushes himself up to kiss the man on his lap, groaning from time to time whenever Jinhwan grinds a little too hard. Junhoe wraps his arms around Jinhwan, needing him as close as possible to him, feeling the hardness of the latter on his stomach. A hand is then placed on his chest, pushing him back to his previous lying position. Junhoe watches with keen eyes as Jinhwan goes down on his body, nipping and sucking hickeys along the way.

A specially strangled hiss escaped Junhoe’s lips when his boxers is removed, feeling Jinhwan’s hot breath against his aching dick. Jinhwan smirks at the sound, satisfied with his effect on the taller man. He barely did anything but Junhoe is already writhing for more. He decides to end Junhoe’s agony by grabbing the base of his cock, before slowly guiding it towards his mouth.

Junhoe throws his arms to cover his eyes when Jinhwan’s moist and warm mouth envelopes his entire dick. He peeks at he man below him, observing how his dick barely fits into Jinhwan’s small mouth, while his other hand covers the part where his mouth can’t reach. Junhoe has his hands buried on Jinhwan’s hair, tugging at the strands as he begins to shallowly thrust into Jinhwan’s slacked mouth. Jinhwan is demanding yet pliant at the same time, and Junhoe enjoys being at the receiving end of it.

Jinhwan’s mouth must have started to hurt after a while, so hands are pressed on his hips, keeping him from thrusting more. He removes his mouth on the latter’s dick, before crawling up on him again. Jinhwan let him taste himself in the rough kiss, using this distraction to start preparing Junhoe.

“What the fuck?” Junhoe yelps when he feels Jinhwan’s finger circle his rim teasingly. He detaches himself from the other, a look of disbelief etched across his features.

Jinhwan, however, remains unaffected by Junhoe’s outburst. “What? Not used to it?”

“I’m fucking you.”

Jinhwan laughs, like Junhoe just cracked a joke at him.

“What makes you think of that?” He starts to crawl back at Junhoe, leisurely, like a predator ready to hunt his prey. Junhoe unintentionally backs away, until he’s trapped between the headboard and Jinhwan, because Jinhwan has this dangerous glint on his eyes and it doesn’t exactly suit his face at all which makes him more intimidating. Still, his pride won’t let him get fucked tonight, not to someone who is atleast a head shorter and probably younger than him.

“I’m fucking you and tha--” Junhoe doesn’t get to finish his sentence before he was abruptly flipped on his stomach, with his hands on his back. Jinhwan is quick and he’s straddling him once again, knees digging on Junhoe’s sides to keep him from moving. Junhoe wiggles his hands from Jinhwan’s vice like grip, but the latter has a surprisingly huge amount of strength for such a small body.

“What are you doing?!”

Jinhwan starts to rut his still clothed erection on Junhoe’s bare ass, ignoring Junhoe’s protests. Junhoe buries his head on his pillow because this is the first time that he’s not in control of things--he’s more used to being on top and in command. His mind is melting from the turn of events yet strangely, he can’t find it in himself to stop Jinhwan at all. Everything is new to him, and he could feel the blood rushing south the more he is manhandled; the more Jinwan looms over him. It’s also his first time having anything near his ass, and his mind is still processing whether he likes it or not.

“I saw you how you size me up earlier.”  Jinhwan abruptly stops his ministrations to free Junhoe’s hands. Junhoe lays there motionless, even if he’s given the chance to break free. Heavy breaths fills the silence, before Jinhwan is leaning down again, pressing his chest on Junhoe’s back; his words whispered against Junhoe’s ears. “I told you I trained martial arts earlier right?” Soft hands skimmed on his sides, jolting Junhoe’s face out of the pillow. “Seems like you didn’t believe me. Must have thought I’m just a baby” Junhoe could detect the mocking on his voice, hidden behind the faux sadness.

“Suck.” Jinhwan’s mood changes like how snakes change their skin; effortless and naturally. Fingers were shoved on his face, and Junhoe stubbornly turns his head away because he’s not submitting just yet. He tries twisting away, but their position doesn’t really allow him to move much. “Suck, or you’ll regret not doing it later.” Alarmed by the prospect of ‘ _later’,_ Junhoe hesitantly sucks on Jinhwan’s fingers, failing to cover up a groan when Jinhwan played with his tongue.  

Jinhwan sits back up again after a while, and this time, nudging Junhoe’s legs open to expose his clenching hole. Junhoe goes back to burying his head on the pillow, embarrassed by how exposed he is.

Spit covered finger goes inside of him without any warning, and Jinhwan, feeling how Junhoe tenses at the action, leans down to place soothing kisses on Junhoe’s shoulder and neck. Junhoe is breathing hard, the combination of Jinhwan nipping his neck and the foreign sensation of a finger shoved up his ass that he’s experiencing at the same time are too much for him. One finger turns to two, and to three, reducing Junhoe to a groaning mess, finally no longer as tense as he was at the start.

“Jinhwan— _fuck_ ” Jinhwan smirks, watching as Junhoe’s eyes close in pleasure at a particularly hard thrust.

“What?” He whispers hotly on Junhoe’s ear, clearly enjoying teasing the taller so much.

“Fuck you.”

“Nope, I am fucking you.” Jinhwan grins when the retort dies out of Junhoe’s throat. Jinhwan’s deft fingers grazes his prostate and Junhoe feels like he’s electrified---pure pleasure coursing through his veins.

“You wanna fuck me right?” Junhoe gathers his mind, removing his face from the pillow to look at Jinhwan who is behind him. He maintains eye contact because two could play this game. He’s been given a sample taste and he now wants the whole thing. If he’s about to get fucked, then might as well give it to him properly. “Then do it,” Jinhwan stills, waiting for him to continue. “Fuck me.”  Junhoe knew that he used the right words to rile Jinhwan up, and he is proven successful judging by how Jinhwan’s eyes significantly darken with lust at the end of his sentence. The smirk was immediately removed from Jinhwan’s face, so are his fingers inside Junhoe, and he barely contains a whine from the loss if it isn’t for Jinhwan pulling him towards the end of the bed.

Junhoe waits with bated breath, his back facing Jinhwan. A few rustles and a packet being opened could be heard and then he feels the initial breach of Jinhwan’s dick on his ass. He almost recoils because Jinhwan’s dick is not as thick and big as his fingers Junhoe feels like he’ll be ripped apart.

Jinhwan stops in the middle to ask him if he still wants to continue and Junhoe almost shouts from frustration if it isn’t for Jinhwan’s genuine worry. So he grunts instead, clenches and unclenches his fists into the bedsheet, as Jinhwan slowly sheathes himself all the way inside of him.

Jinhwan allows him to breathe and get used to the feeling, and after what feels like hours, Junhoe gives him the signal to finally move.

Junhoe feels so full, and he could barely think of anything aside from Jinhwan, Jinhwan, _Jinhwan._ Jinhwan starts out slow--his pace increasing every time Junhoe cries out for _more._ The pain gradually decreases to make way for the pleasure and Junhoe was instantly addicted with the way Jinhwan jerks his hips forward, pleasure intensifying whenever Jinwan hits that special spot inside him. Junhoe’s mouth occasionally gasps for air, never feeling this pleasure so intense.  

Out of nowhere, a hand yanked him up, pulling him on his hands and knees. Junhoe’s feels like his knees turned into jelly, and his arms locks and folds under him, threatening to gave out in any minute. Jinhwan slows down, as he helps him stabilize himself so he won’t fall back down into the mattress.

“Look forward, look at yourself.” Mind too muddled with pleasure, Junhoe just blinks at him, confuse with the sudden request. Jinhwan’s hand grabs a handful of his hair, guiding him so he could lift his head. He close his eyes immediately upon realizing the situation, and tries to turn his head away. He shakes his head, because he _can’t,_ but the hand on his hair is firm, not allowing him to move any further.

“Open your eyes.” Jinhwan’s breath is ticklish against his sensitive skin, as he continues to shallowly thrust inside of him. Junhoe squirms and tries to meet Jinhwan’s thrusts but it’s somehow not enough. He wants it hard and Jinhwan is not giving it to him. “Don’t you wanna watch yourself getting fucked?” Jinhwan’s sultry voice made his pound heart much faster, his voice firm and dominant despite his ragged breathing. Junhoe feels himself melting more.

“Do you want me stop?” Jinhwan began to bite Junhoe’s ears, darting his tongue out to play with his earrings. Though his mind is hazy with pleasure, the word ‘ _stop’_ rings on his ears, so Junhoe force his eyes to open, alarmed about the possibility of Jinhwan stopping.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing that he sees is himself with his ass up in the air, looking so wrecked and exposed, with Jinhwan smirking behind him. The full size mirror reflects how desperate he is, and he should probably feel humiliated but he isn’t.

“How gorgeous” Junhoe watches through the mirror as Jinhwan brought his hand up to caress his sides, but his words contrasted his actions, for he just thrusted harder into Junhoe. Junhoe’s eyes roll backwards in pleasure, but the hand that is once on his face is now suddenly enclosed on his neck. Jinhwan’s elbows are digging on his back, leaning forward so he could properly reach Junhoe’s neck. The pressure exerted is not enough to hurt his throat, but enough for him to open his eyes again to look at Jinhwan.

“You like it?” Jinhwan is staring at him through the mirror, and Junhoe is barely keeping himself together. Junhoe insistently shook his head no, though the way he clenches around Jinhwan’s dick proves otherwise. “Likes getting choked?” Junhoe thrashes in his hold, clawing against the bed to keep his head above the water. He’s starting to fully lose himself into the pleasure.

Junhoe opens his mouth to say something to defend himself, only to end up releasing a resounding moan instead.  

“Look at you,” Jinhwan punctuated every syllable with a hard thrust. “Fancy car, fancy clothes, in a fancy club.” The grip around his throat tightens, and Junhoe jerks back, gasping for air. His chest burns from the lack of oxygen, and this is so _so_ dangerous, the pleasure overriding all his senses. “But now, you’re just another man, completely at my mercy.” The words goes straight into Junhoe’s dick, sending another wave of arousal on his body.

“Jinhwan, I-I’m---” Junhoe feels the tightening of his belly, and he’s so _close_. His legs finally gave out, no longer able to support his weight. Jinhwan’s thrusts become much more frantic, ramming hard into him it made the bed creak.

“You cumming?” Jinhwan pants on his neck, chasing his own release. Junhoe tries to answer him back, but his mind can’t think straight to form a coherent sentence. He reaches out to touch his dick, but Jinhwan swats his hands away. Jinhwan angles his thrusts in a way that allows him to repetitively hit his prostate dead on. “Cum for me, June-yah,” At the sound of Jinhwan’s voice, Junhoe spasms, before a load of cum spurts out of his dick, landing in between his belly and on the bed sheet. Jinhwan follows immediately not long after--Junhoe tightening around him and his blissed out face are enough to finish him off.

Junhoe groans when Jinhwan pulls out of him, rolling from his back to lie at his side. Junhoe turns to lie on his back with so much difficulty, watching through half lidded eyes as Jinhwan tossed the used condom into the bin. Junhoe still feels like he’s floating--still feels like his body doesn’t belong on his own, too spent and numb to even move an inch. Jinhwan pulls the soiled bed sheet from under Junhoe’s dead weight, dumping it carelessly under the bed. Junhoe feels sticky and gross, but more than anything, his body is screaming at him to just sleep. Jinhwan slumps down beside him after his attempt to clean, all the while maintaining a reasonable distance between them. Cuddling after sex is really not his forte, especially since he was the one who received all the fucking. Enough shown weaknesses for tonight.

It’s quiet for awhile save for the sound of their heavy breathing.

“I’m fucking you next time.” Junhoe murmurs suddenly, already on the verge of falling asleep.

“Next time?”

He hums, certain because he will. Junhoe waits for more, but all that he got are snores coming from the smaller man. He turns to his side to face him, Jinhwan’s serene sleeping face being the last thing that he sees before he closed his eyes.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jinhwan wakes up before dawn, carefully slipping outside the covers as to not disturb Junhoe who is peacefully sleeping on the other side of the bed. The lights are off and Jinhwan blindly searches for his clothes, wincing every time he makes a noise. Junhoe stirs when Jinhwan accidentally hits a chair, but the steady rise and fall of his chest proves that he’s still asleep.

“You wanna fuck me?” Jinhwan whispers to no one. He’s standing in front of the bed, ready to leave with his jacket in his hand. He takes a moment to stare at Junhoe’s naked figure and notices him shiver from the cold wind. Jinhwan gathers the discarded blanket on the floor to drape it on Junhoe’s body, satisfied when it stops him from trembling. He glances at his wristwatch--it’s 4:47 am, and he really should get going because he promised to meet his brother at exactly 5 am.

He walks towards the door, twisting it open to let himself out. He glances back on Junhoe, muttering a soft ‘ _I’ll think about it’--_ an answer to Junhoe’s previous question. Jinhwan waits for an answer, then he shakes his head upon realizing how foolish he is because how could a sleeping man reply? Jinhwan closed the door behind him, pulling his phone out to reply on his brother’s texts, as he walks down the hallway.

 

 

 

Junhoe opened his eyes when he heard the door close. He pulls the blanket closer on his body, and thinks back on Jinhwan’s words.

He’ll find him again, he’ll make sure of that.  


	2. Second Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes lengthy phone calls; filler before the actual plot but there are some important details sprinkled all over lmao

Junhoe wakes up with sunlights directly shining down on his face. He pulls his blankets up to escape it but it seems like the world is hell bent on keeping him up when his phone also starts to ring. His phone must be somewhere near him because it’s so loud-- the sound is deafening and Junhoe doesn’t think he’ll hate hearing “Billie Jean” so much until this day. It thankfully stops before he finds it and throw it across the wall so it could stop ringing forever, and then he’s enveloped in calming silence again.

Junhoe thinks he was subjected to something akin to torture yesterday. That’s the best possible explanation why his head feels like someone is trying to split it open from the inside and he’s aching everywhere. His head hurts more whenever he tries to recollect his memories of yesterday, flashes of snippets of some scenes that is too much for his brain to process. He eventually gave up when thinking about it brought more harm to him, deciding that he’ll remember them eventually later, and goes back to sleep.

But he can’t, not when the sun is still blatantly showing his existence on him.

With his eyes still close and entire body covered with the thinnest blankets that he doesn’t even remember owning at all--he stretched his arm out to the direction of the windows to snap his fingers twice. He waits for the curtains to close after his signal but he’s beginning to sweat from the heat and still nothing. He tries to do it again, thinking that it’s not loud enough for his motion and sound sensors to recognize but he ended up with the same results.

Irritated that things are not going according to what he wishes, Junhoe finally open his eyes. He remains blank for a minute or so, blinking his sleep ridden eyes until it eventually adjusted to the bright morning lights. The first sight that greets him is the white ceiling, and are those cracks on its surface? Was he so drunk last night he decided to paint his black ceiling?

Junhoe makes a mental note to change the ceiling back to its original color. He has no idea how he did it, but he’ll lock the pantry next time.

Realizing that he should probably stop his attempts of going back to sleep, he tries to sit up so he could finally start his day. He’s naked, which is odd because he always makes sure that he’s at least wearing his underwear to sleep, but everything is so odd today Junhoe chose to ignore it. His lower half feels like it was ran over by a truck, and it hurts so much to move.

After a few grunts of pain and a string of curses, he successfully props himself on his headboard, pillows cushioning his back. Junhoe feels the intense need to soak his entire body in a warm bath, but whenever he tries to move, he is always met with a sharp pain that forces tears out of his eyes. Maybe he could just skip the shower.

His eyes survey the area, from his clothes that are placed on the chair just beside his bed, to the cheapest looking nightstand on his right where his phone was located.

Everything is really unusual, but the thing that finally set him off is when he looks at his curtains. Why are they made with lace? And pink at that?

Junhoe thinks hard, as much as his headache allows him, and that’s when it finally clicks to him that no, he’s not on his own bedroom, and yes, he was with somebody last night. Was his name Bobby? Or Jinhwan? The flashback of scenes finally make sense, and Junhoe shakes his head in an attempt to dispel those mortifying images away. It’s too early for that. He’ll save the reminiscing for later.

Just then, his phone rings again. He glares at it, as if it could miraculously stop if he stares hard. It doesn’t though, and Junhoe forces his body to shift closer towards the offending device.

“What do you want? If it’s not something important, I’ll kill you.” Junhoe’s voice sounds deeper and huskier than usual, which makes his threat more convincing. He doesn’t even check the caller ID, too annoyed for moving again. If this is Donghyuk calling him to share his tale called _‘How I Spend My Night Partying and Hooking Up Are You Envious?’_ then Junhoe would really consider flying back to Japan just so he can whip his ass for being annoying. Well, that is if he could move and go back to his penthouse at all.

His threat must had scared the caller so much because no one replies. “What now?” Junhoe pulled his phone away to check who it is--

“Goo Junhoe, is that how you greet your father?”

Which is clearly not needed for the caller answer him himself. Junhoe’s head is killing him but that doesn’t stop him from rolling his eyes. He might as well just have Donghyuk calling him than this man. He clears his throat for a few times, sarcasm dripping on his every words. “Oh, sorry. What do you want, father?” He put an emphasis on his last word, making sure that his father could hear how much he loathes saying it.

“Where are you?”

“Not at home.” His father is good with curt answers, but Junhoe already obtained a masteral for that.

“I’m a busy man Junhoe, and I wouldn’t bother calling you if I knew that you’re at home.” He sounds annoyed, which makes Junhoe a little better. Pissing him off has always been his mode of entertainment when he’s bored. Maybe it’s a good thing that he answered this call. “I sent someone earlier to pick you up but you’re not there. I’m asking for something specific.”

“And you’re not getting it. Seriously, why would you sent someone to my house?” Junhoe edges closer to the side of the bed, covering the speaker so his father can’t hear his groans. It’s still painful despite him resting.

“I just wanted to make sure that you are going today. Your driver resigned yesterday too. It’s the third time for this month alone. Is it that hard for you to behave? I’m just making sure you are safe. You’re my only son. Someone has to continue our business.” There it is, the truth behind his father’s sudden protectiveness over him ever since he came back in Korea.

“I have a car and I could drive if you hadn’t noticed. I’m not a kid, I don’t need a driver or any of your lousy men. And if you already forgot because you’re always so busy, I’m already 21 for fuck’s sake!”

“Mind your language, Junhoe!”

Junhoe doesn’t bother hiding his scoff. His father is a hypocrite and he hates him. Hates him more every time he acts all righteous and shit when in reality, he’s far from that. “Really? You now cared about how I speak? After forgetting that you have a son? After doing all these things?”

“I always send you your allowances. Did you not get it?”

“I don’t need your money.”

There’s an underlying hatred and anger beneath the calmness of his voice. His father doesn’t answer immediately, but when he did, it was more to placate him than to defend himself.  “I don’t want to argue with you today Junhoe. I sent my men because you are not answering your phone and I’ve been calling you for an hour. I reminded you yesterday about the meeting today and now you’re nowhere to be seen.”

At this, Junhoe’s interest is piqued. “Who am I meeting with?”  He carefully swings his leg down, grimacing when it’s instantly hit with the cold floor. He did it with his other leg, and now he’s already sitting. All that is left for him is to stand up, walk a few steps to get his clothes on the chair, change, and he’s ready to go.

He pulls his body up, but a sharp pain shoots up at his spine. Junhoe curses Jinhwan and Bobby, because he’s not sure which one is right.

“Your new personal bodyguard. I wanted to talk about something to you too.”

“Why would I meet that person? Just send him to my penthouse or something.” He attempted standing up for the second time, and this time he succeeded. He takes a step forward, his feet feels heavy under him. “And what happened to Jiwon? Finally had enough of me?”

“No, I fired him. Even though he’s the only one who lasted that long working for you, he’s not doing his job properly. I hired him to protect you and to make sure that you’ll follow your schedule but you either showed up late on meetings, with a hangover, or not showing up at all. My money was wasted on him.”

“Pity, I liked him. He lets me get away with things. Threats work really well on him.”

“What?”

Junhoe grabs the first article of clothing, his underwear, which is in closer inspection looks quite clean. Putting his legs in between the holes proves to be the most difficult task since he has to crouch down in order to do that. Fortunately, his headache subsided a little; he can’t handle two different kinds of pain at once. “Nothing. I’m sick. I’ll talk to you after a week.”

“Why after a week?”

“Because I’m sick and I need to recuperate. If you don’t have anything to say, I’m hanging up.”

“Junhoe--”

It took him all the effort and energy to complete a menial job. He could do this, only his pants and shirt are left. His back pocket still has his wallet safely tucked inside, so at least he wasn’t robbed this time. “What?”  

“My men will be there in about half an hour. Don’t leave that place.”

“How do you even --”

“Tracked your phone.” He could hear him smirk--if that’s even possible, and Junhoe feels his annoyance reach its peak. He’s annoyed by his father, by this damn phone which couldn’t hide his location, by that man, by everything. “I’m letting you off this time because you sounded really sick. See you in a week, son.”

The call finally ends, and Junhoe regrets saying ‘a week’ instead of ‘a month’, or even agreeing to meet him at all.

 

Just when he is about to put on his pants, he feels something on the left pocket. He pulls it out, squinting to scrutinize the little thing. It’s a medicine, and based on the details at the back, a type of strong painkiller. He doesn’t want to give himself hopes but what are the chances that that man came back to give him this?

 

 

 

His father’s men arrived shortly after 20 minutes, which didn’t give him enough time to escape the place. He just finished on buttoning his shirt up when his door, which is securely locked from the inside, opened suddenly and then a number of ridiculously huge men wearing the same tailored black suits trespassed his room. He doesn’t want to think on how could they possibly attain the key, already used to his father’s ways.

The men all lined up near the door, their intention clear with the way they surround the area. It’s not the first time that they came for him, but it will be the first time to see him limping. Junhoe won’t allow them to witness such sight.

“You can go first. I will follow shortly after.” Junhoe leans on the chair where he’s currently sitting, giving off his usual laidback and proud attitude. He uses the nonchalant act, though his voice unintentionally shakes a little when he accidentally puts his weight on his back. It still stings, _damn it_ , but the medicine that he got and drank earlier numbed most of it.

The men stay glued on their spots and Junhoe arches a brow.  

“You heard me right? That is an order. Leave first.”

“Sir, Mr. Goo specifically ordered us to bring you back to your penthouse, and to not leave you alone in case you try to escape us again.” It’s not like Junhoe can, even if he wanted to.

“Yunhyuk,” The man straightened his back, attentive on Junhoe’s next words. “I won’t run away.”

The sound of a car speeding off the distance is the only response that Junhoe receives. Junhoe’s eyes narrows at them, but it’s a futile attempt considering that their shades are hindering him from looking at them in the eye. Time ticks by, and at the end, it’s still Junhoe who backs down.

“Fine.”

 

 

“Fuck, slow down idiot!”

The driver’s mumbled words are lost in between Junhoe’s grumbles. Junhoe almost wishes his previous driver didn’t resign. That old man drives like there was always a funeral procession in front of them but at least he knows when to slow down. This driver is clearly new and Junhoe is already tempted to fire him immediately.

“Where are you looking at?” Junhoe caught the driver’s eyes in the rearview mirror, as he rubs his backside to soothe the pain. The boy ducks his head in shame, and he barks out again before the driver even has time to utter another apology. “Eyes on the road!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Junhoe was seated on the same spot inside the same club, just three days after. He’s been sitting for almost two hours, his drink untouched and the girls on his sides unnoticed.

Halfway through the 32nd song, (he is not counting okay, he just _knows)_ he removes his eyes on the crowd when the girls’ hands started to wander on his back. They were already glued on him ever since he stepped inside the club, but Junhoe ignores them, thinking that they will leave once they saw how disinterested he is. They don’t though, and they must be so bored they decided to finally make the first move.

Junhoe shrugs them off, scowling at them for distracting him.

“Play with us?” The first girl leans in to whisper, her voice high pitched and coated in faux sweetness. Junhoe close his eyes and shuddered in disgust, which makes the girls giggle, mistaking it for arousal and excitement. Even their giggles sound fake to him.

Junhoe bats their hands away when they began to massage his shoulders, bodies pressed up on him and strategically angled in a way that would allow him to see their breasts through the material of their flimsy clothes. He fishes his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out a thick wad of cash before shoving it on the girls’ dumbstruck faces.

“Go.” The girls stood motionless in front of him, clearly not expecting it. Junhoe motions to his money on the floor, before turning his attention back on the dance floor, eyes searching for a familiar figure among the crowd.

Once the girls recovered themselves from the shock and shame that was brought by being rejected, the second girl swings her hand, ready to land a slap. Some people are starting to stare at them. Their reputation can’t be ruined tonight.

Unfortunately, Junhoe caught her hand, having seen her move on his peripheral vision. He tightens his grip on the girl’s hand, eyes not leaving its focus on the dancefloor. Suddenly, he recognizes someone, the man’s back looks strangely familiar from afar; his hands unintentionally squeezing on the poor girl’s thin wrist, eliciting a whimper that Junhoe pays no mind. Junhoe waits for the man to turn around so he could confirm that it’s really _him,_ but found himself feeling disappointed right after. It’s not him.

Exasperated, Junhoe releases the girl’s hand and finally turns to look at them, leveling them with a heated stare. “Take the money, and go.”

“Wh--”

“I don’t want to be disturbed tonight. Leave.” The girls’ faces are twisted in an ugly frown, though their smart enough not to say anything again. They gather the money on the floor, before running out of his sight.

Junhoe ruffles his hair in frustration. But about what? He doesn’t know. Or maybe he did, but refuses to acknowledge it. He picks up his forgotten drink, chugging it down in one shot.   

“Those girls are famous around here. They don’t just approach anybody. You’re the first one to do that to them.”

“Oh?” Junhoe pushes his glass forward for a refill. It’s the same bartender on that night.

“Yes. You’re one and only. It’s only your second visit and you’re already making history.” Seung, as his name tag reads, laughs, vibrant and carefree. Junhoe doesn’t know how to react on that, because this bartender is weird and chatty. He doesn’t care about those girls at all, and he hates history the most. Failed it on high school in fact. “Not in the mood tonight?”

“No.”

Seung finishes his drink and slides it to him. He’s suddenly reaching out to Junhoe, patting his shoulder and nodding at him in understanding. Junhoe almost shoves him away too.

He goes back to his task, thankfully leaving Junhoe alone on his own. Junhoe has been watching him idly, before an idea popped into his head, and then he’s leaning into the counter. The bartender clearly remembers him, so maybe he could also remember who he’s with before.

“Did the guy with the heart-shaped mole on his cheek came by again? You know, the one with the choker and all?”

Seung, clearly surprise by how close Junhoe is, stops from wiping the counter at his question. Embarrassed, Junhoe moves back by a few inches. Seung seems to be in a deep thought, before his features light up in recognition. He looks chirpy and thrilled. “Oh, you mean Sir Jinhwan?”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Sir Jinhwan. No, he didn’t come back again. The last time that I saw him was when he was talking to you. You left together right?” Junhoe nods, as he waits for him to continue. By now, at least Junhoe is sure that his name is really Jinhwan.

“Yes. Do you know where I can find him?”

“I’m not exactly sure about that but you can--” Seung abruptly stops and widen his eyes. Junhoe taps him on his arm to continue, but he’s looking at something on his back. Junhoe turns to look too, but found no one.

“I can what?”

“I’m sorry.” Seung is still looking somewhere, and Junhoe glances again just in case. Everyone is busy getting wasted and no one is looking at their direction. Junhoe is confuse. “Excuse me please.”

When Junhoe swivels around, Seung is already heading towards the door that’s meant for staff only. He calls his name repeatedly, though it drowns in the club’s loud music.

 

Junhoe waits for him to come out, but he never saw him again. The people starts to leave, and no one wants to answer him whenever he asks. _What the hell happened?_

 

 

* * *

 

  

“I met someone on a club last week.” Junhoe casually says, as he opens his fridge to check on something to fill his empty stomach. Aside from soju, wine, water and milk, there’s not much to choose from. He stares at his empty fridge, before pulling out a bottle of milk. Jiwon used to do his groceries but of course his father had to fire him.

“Hello to you too Junhoe, it’s nice of you to call.”

“And I’m trying to find him ever since but it’s hard. I even used my father’s connections but they’re no help either. Useless people.” Junhoe opens the lid, and his nose is immediately attacked by the foul smell that it emits. He checks the label and true enough, it’s already expired last month. “Ugh, useless Jiwon can’t even remove them before he left.”

“Jiwon? Who is he?”

“Nothing, just someone who works for me.” He puts his phone on speaker mode and places it on the tabletop, before concentrating on securing the lid back and wrapping the milk bottle with tissues so it won’t spill . “Worked, I mean. Anyway, It’s been a week but still nothing.” Junhoe stares at his work, satisfied that it slightly resembles a mummy in a way.

“What do you have about that person? Maybe we could help you?”

“Just the name.”

“Junhoe,” the person on the other line releases a deep sigh, one that he’s heard a lot before. Junhoe shoots the bottle on the bin because it’s far from him and he’s too lazy to walk for a few steps, in which he regrets immediately after the sound of something breaking echoes. _Oh,_ bottles are supposedly made of glass. He waits for the nauseating smell to fill his senses again, but it doesn’t. Mummification saves the day.

“What?

“Why does it take you a lot of time to reply? Am I disturbing you from something perhaps?”

“No you’re not.” He bites his tongue to keep his mean words in. He’s sure that one wrong reply and the call will end. “You could now continue.”

“SO, I wanted you to realize that you could be the President in Korea and it would still be hard for you to find her. It might not even be her real name!” Junhoe made a face at the pronoun used but doesn’t correct him. Of course he’ll assume that it’s a female. Maybe he’ll let him know next time. Or not at all. There will be no next time to this.

“I’m sure it’s the real name. The bartender confirms it to me too.”

“What? So you went back again on that club to ask about her?”

“Yes. So I’m sure.”

“Whatever, he might be lying too. Do you still remember the name that you gave to the girl who was hitting on you on our high school graduation party?”

High school grad party? Junhoe ponders for a while, and goes silent. It’s embarrassing now that he thinks about it.

“Junhoe? Do you remember?” The caller loses his annoyed tone to make way for his teasing. He’s taunting him.

“.......Sebastian.”

“See!” He laughs, as Junhoe grumbles. He doesn’t see the connection to his problem here. “It’s not even close to your real name! You also introduced yourself as Michael before!’

“But it’s close to my heart.” He walks and drops his whole weight on his living room sofa, tossing and turning until he deems himself comfortable enough, phone still pressed on his ear.

“Yes Michael Jackson fan. You’re the best fanboy, he must be proud to have you. Why do you even call me just to whine?”

“I’m not whining!” Junhoe is affronted because he doesn’t do whines. Not in this universe. The caller hums in reply but Junhoe knows he doesn’t believe it so he feels inclined to explain more. “I was calling Yunhyeong-hyung but he’s not answering his phone. Donghyuk mentioned something about going abroad again the last time we talked so I had no choice and chose you.”

“Asshole.”

“I’m still older than you Chanwoo-ya.”

“As you never forgot to remind me every chance you got. Yunhyeong-hyung and Donghyuk will certainly know that you’re in love.”

“With whom? Why am I not aware?” Out of the blue, his stomach rumbles in protest. Right, he didn’t eat anything since last night and the milk that was supposed to save him failed him too. He’ll make sure to call delivery after this call.

“To the person that you’re looking for?”

“How did you come up with that?“

“Do you really want me to say it?” Chanwoo pauses, not to hear Junhoe’s reply but to breathe, before going off with his speech. _Brat._ “Well, for starters, you are calling us to vent your frustration in not finding her. Which leads me to the second point--why are you even trying to find her? And it’s been a week? Junhoe you amazes me. Ever since we met I never saw you chase somebody for this long. What did she do to you? I’ll make a bet that it doesn’t involve violence and other negative shit because you don’t really sound exactly mad. You sound disappointed and dispirited which is saying a lot.”

Chanwoo is right, this is not his usual behavior. Maybe he should just stop. People were not supposed to look for their one night stands. That’s how it should be. “Technically, you don’t ‘see’ me doing it because you’re not here. I could just be making up a story because I’m bored.”

“Junhoe, don’t be pathetic. You’re better than that.”

“I am not pathetic. Watch your mouth kid.”

“And for my last point,” He ignores him, but Junhoe’s willing to let it go because he’s curious too that Chanwoo could conjure that many proofs just after hearing him talk for a few minutes. The kid is smart though he’s using it for all the wrong reasons. “You used your father. You hated anything that has something to do with your father, especially if it’s related to his ---”

“Okay, stop. I get it.” Of all things, he doesn’t expect that. He’s going too far. “But I’m just really looking for that person because I have a score to settle. No need to drag my father in this.”  

“And what is that?”

“Not telling you.”

“Then why did you even call me when you’re not gonna tell everything?”

“I don’t have anyone whom I can talk to here. I usually goes out with others for the sole purpose of having fun and pissing my father off. Other than that, the people around me are all too suspicious to be trusted.”

“Then come back to Japan.” Chanwoo says it with such ease; he makes it sound like Junhoe is the only one who’s making things hard for himself. “Yunhyeong-hyung says he misses you. Donghyuk too.”

“And you?”

“I miss free food from you. I’m not sure though, don’t be flattered. It’s strictly for the food! The hyungs doesn’t want to for for my food why don’t they just agree like you do? They also scold me whenever I prank them. Seriously no one could understand me here.”

That is the closest thing to say that yes, Chanwoo misses him too, and Junhoe is willing to take that.

“Chanwoo, you could buy an entire restaurant if you wanted too and yet you still choose to freeload? I never saw you pull your wallet out when we are together. And they’re much older than you. Even I was surprised by some of your pranks. Try to tone it down a little.”

“I don’t like spending my parent’s money. Don’t reprimand me too I’m tired of that. Go here for a vacation or something. Tell your father that you’re going to our place. He knows me didn’t he?”

“Even if I wanted to, my father would still drag my ass back here. I’m just wasting my effort and time. And no, he probably already forgets you. He knows nothing but money and power.”

“Don’t worry we’ll visit you soon.” Chanwoo’s voice went softer, sounding sorry. They always did that even though Junhoe tells them it’s fine, he’s used to it anyway. “Yunhyeong has some business there too I think. We could tag along if our schedules allowed us.”

“Oh, business. Sounds legal.” It’s out before Junhoe’s mind can process it. Only the sound of static could be heard on the other line, and Junhoe knows he finally fucked up. So much for keeping his mean instincts at bay.  

“Junhoe, sorry but I have to go. Father is calling for me. Talk to you soon.”

“Yeah,” He replies, but Chanwoo already hung up. “You too.”

 

 

 

Junhoe’s doorbell rings sometime after 8 in the evening. After talking to Chanwoo, he moves to his room where he could properly stretch his limbs out. He was sprawled on his bed, the soft murmurs of the television filling the silence of his entire apartment, when the doorbell rang. About time for his food to arrive.

He checks the monitor, but the man that’s waiting on the outside is not carrying any food at all. He’s fidgety and he’s biting his nails, and Junhoe observes him as he hover and retrieve his fingers on his doorbell, clearly debating whether to ring it again or not. He looks quite familiar too.

“What are you doing here?” Junhoe opens his door abruptly, almost knocking the man in the process. He’s bad at driving but his reflexes are good.

“I’m Kim Hanbin, Sir.” Hanbin bows, only going back up when he hears Junhoe grunt in reply. Junhoe leans on his door frame, watching him as Hanbin refuse to look at anything but him. Junhoe really intimidates him. “I’m your new driver.”

“That’s not what I’m asking you. I’m asking you why are you here.”

“Mr. Goo told me to fetch you.” Hanbin clears his throat when his voice cracks in the middle. Junhoe continues to stare at him, unfazed. “I have to drive you back to the headquarters.”

“I told him that he should just send my bodyguard at my place.”

Junhoe makes a move of going back inside his apartment and Hanbin panics. He can’t show up alone later. Mr. Goo will surely fire him. “Yes sir, but according to your father, you’re meeting some business partners so you really need to come with me.”

“And what if I refused?”

“He said that he will send some people here and,” Junhoe raises a brow, and Hanbin gulps. “You’re not gonna like it.”

 

 

 

“I’m here. Happy now?” Junhoe storms down the hallway, before barging on his father’s office. He’s talking with somebody but Junhoe doesn’t even spare the other a glance. He’s hungry and sleepy and he was forced again to come on this stupid meetings, in which he hates so much. He wants nothing to do with it. “Uncuff me now!”  

“No. Not until the meeting is finished. If you only follow on the first try, then I wouldn’t have to resort to this. I warned you didn’t I?”

Junhoe surges forward, his anger getting the best out of him. His father moves his hand when his men tried to stop Junhoe, letting him come close to him, now with only his office table separating them both. He stands up, his height matching with Junhoe’s.

“Where is the key?” Junhoe’s voice drops dangerously low, eyes blazing fire as he glares at his father. A set of keys is dangled in front of him, and Junhoe trips forward, landing on the table when he tries to reach it, realizing belatedly that his hands are bound behind his back.

“Attend the meeting.” His father says calmly, as Junhoe violently shrugs the hands that were trying to steady him back up. He tucks the keys back on his pocket, and began to walk away, leaving a seething Junhoe who tries to follow him again, only to get blocked by his father’s men.

“Stop your childish acts Junhoe. One day, you’ll end up inheriting everything, so it’s better for you to accept it now. Stop making things a lot harder on yourself.”

Just as he’s about to leave, he turns around, and points at the other side of the room where a man had his head silently bowed down “Before I forgot, I was just talking to him about your schedule earlier. This is your new personal bodyguard, Kim Jinhwan.”

The man bows politely at the mention of his name, just as Junhoe’s heart drops. He doesn’t even get a single word out, and then the men are pushing him outside.

“Now let’s go, we are already late. They’re all waiting for us inside.”

When Junhoe looks back, he catches the same enchanting eyes, the one that keeps him awake almost every night. Jinhwan blinks, the corner of his lips is slightly lifted, and Junhoe is paralyze.

 

He’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably gonna continue the once/twice a month updates but i can't promise anything so im sorry. congrats on love scenario 2nd win!


	3. Third Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed. the intro (yes the intro, i know, how could an intro be 3 chaps long) is over and the things will have a proper start on the net chap. also, watch out for some details.

The door was slammed open with a force that’s enough to break it, but the only occupant inside the room doesn’t even flinch nor react at the loud sound. He bows to show his respect to his new employer, refusing to meet his eyes.

“You knew me.” Junhoe says, voice calm and steady, as opposed to the storm that’s currently brewing inside his mind. For the whole hour that he’s stuck in the meeting, he spent it trying to think of possible reasons that would account for Jinhwan’s unexpected appearance. He came up with one, and even though he’s sure that he’s right, he wants the confirmation to come out of Jinhwan’s mouth.

“You knew who I was when you approached me on that day.” Junhoe steps forward, until he’s finally standing in front of Jinhwan who still had his eyes glued on the floor. He grabs the other’s chin up so he could look at his eyes, barely masking his surprise when he’s met with dark pool of blank irises, so unlike of the ones that he’s admired weeks before. It’s the same man with the same enchanting features, but aside from all the physical aspects, he’s completely different.

Is he really the Jinhwan who he spent the night with?

Junhoe pulls him closer until they’re breaths away. His eyes involuntarily travels down at the other’s lips that looks as inviting as ever, chastising himself when a fraction of his mind is screaming at him to just dip down and taste those sinful lips again. He wants to know whether they’ll be as sweet as before. For a moment, he almost forgets that he’s supposed to be angry--Jinhwan still has that much effect on him even after meeting him for only once, so he grabs his shoulders instead, and whispers on his ears. He doesn’t fully trust himself around Jinhwan.

“Did my father paid you well? Did he ask you to fuck his son really well?” Bingo. He could feel how Jinhwan’s muscles tense at his words. Every word feels like a stab to Junhoe, but Jinhwan’s finally reacting and he’s determined to see him unravel today. “How much did he pay you?”

Jinhwan doesn’t answer, but his hands are now pushing on Junhoe’s chest in a silent plea for him to stop. Junhoe ignores him, and turns to face him again. Jinhwan averts his eyes.

“Was the pay good? Did you already spent all the money that’s why you’re back now? To work for my father again?” He tightens his grip for every unanswered question, voice rising a notch higher. The calmness slowly wearing off to reveal his frustration.

There’s a slight crease in Jinhwan’s eyebrow, but it’s not enough for Junhoe to perceive what he’s currently feeling.

Junhoe stares and waits, but Jinhwan’s mouth remained sealed. Junhoe wants him to deny everything and explain his side. Junhoe’s willing to listen, but Jinhwan won’t talk. Maybe Chanwoo is right. Maybe he’s genuinely attracted to him that’s why he’s acting like this. Maybe because he believed Jinhwan liked him enough that’s why he approached him on that night, and now, to be confronted with the truth that maybe his father is behind everything is like a huge slap to his face.

It’s all because of his father. Up until now, he’s still trying to meddle with his life. Junhoe’s blood boils.

They spent the next minute in tense silence, and then Junhoe’s suddenly pushing Jinhwan against the wall, collar in his both hands and a stunned Jinhwan.

“Answer me!”

Jinhwan clutches the hands that are holding his collar, staring wide-eyed at the man before him. He can’t breathe. He’s not expecting this behavior. Junhoe’s eyes changed; it’s unfocused.

“Junhoe-ssi,” He wheezes, "Let go of me, Sir.”

“Now what?” Junhoe can’t think straight, and he’s seeing red. He pulls Jinhwan higher, until they’re of the same height. He smiles at Jinhwan when tears start to form at the corner of his eyes, face slowly turning red, enjoying the sick satisfaction of watching him struggle. “Cat got your tongue? Can’t say anything now?”

Jinhwan thrashes in his hold when it becomes harder and harder to breathe. Junhoe tightens his grip on him, and he splutters. He realizes a little too late that Junhoe’s far too gone on his head when he just laughs at him, so he kicks Junhoe as hard as he can on his shin to loosen his hold on him before his lungs gave up on him. Junhoe yelps and immediately drops him, crouching down to cradle his aching leg.

Jinhwan then places his hand on the wall to steady himself when he was released, and sucks in a deep breath, trying to keep his breathing back to normal.

The kick serves as a wake up call in a way, because when Junhoe recovered from the pain and looked at Jinhwan again, he stepped back, face in disbelief, horrified at what he’s done. Jinhwan’s neck is red and his collar is crumpled from how hard he’s held at it earlier. He’s coughing and Junhoe’s stomach dropped. He did it again. He lost control of himself again. He hide his shaking hands in his pockets, and steps back further away, distancing himself from the other. He did it again.

“How much did he offered you this time?” He says after a while, when Jinhwan calms down and could properly stand straight. If Jinhwan notices how his voice shakes at the beginning, he thankfully doesn’t comment. He's still not looking at him though, and Junhoe figures out it's for the best. He clenches his fist to stop himself from reaching out to Jinhwan. He’s probably scared of him now.  “I’m willing to double it, just get out of my face. Don’t ever appear here again”.

Jinhwan doesn’t reply so he continues, “I know my father put you up for this. I’m just waiting for you to say it yourself but I guess you’ll never speak about it. You could give me your bank account details before you leave so I could wire the money to you immediately. You don’t have to keep doing this.” He pauses, voice turning softer, less confident, almost like he's afraid. “And, I’m sorry for today. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“I was hired yesterday. I didn’t know what you are talking about.” Jinhwan says, his voice devoid of any traces of emotion and his face blank. Just after thinking that Jinhwan’s finally showing his real face, he’s back to putting on a new mask. He can’t see past through him. “ You could ask your father. There’s no way I could have known you until yesterday.”

“How am I going to believe you?” Junhoe pulls out his hands from his pockets and examines it instead. It’s still shaking, but not too much compared earlier. He'll have to take his medicine later just to be sure. “This doesn’t feel coincidental at all. You showing up here is too suspicious.” _Especially since I've been trying to find you for the past week,_ is what Junhoe wants to add, but his pride won't let him admit things when Jinhwan isn't the same as before.

“Ask your father.”

“What is going on here?” Junhoe jerks, surprise by the newcomer. He hears rather than sees him coming to him, footsteps echoing inside the still room. He tuck his hands away when the tremors begin again. The tension is palpable in the air. He doesn’t hear another set of footsteps, so his father must have had dismissed his bodyguards before coming inside. Less people, less nuisance. “What are you going to ask me?”

Jinhwan’s back to bowing his head, obscuring his whole face from his view. “Junhoe? What is it?”

“When did you hire him?” He points at Jinhwan and turns to his father. The old man looks skeptical as he walks towards his desk, loosening his tie before sitting on his leather chair. He’s waiting for Junhoe to add more, but when he doesn’t he says, “What’s the matter?”

“Just answer my question.”

“Yesterday.” Junhoe puts his hand down as his father pulls a huge stack of papers from under his table. “I hired one last week but he never showed up so I hired him on short-notice since you’ll be coming back today. What is wrong? Did you knew each other?”

“No.” He turns to focus his attention back on Jinhwan. He pauses to see his reaction, but Jinhwan remains still. He’s a fool for thinking that they could start something more if they ever meet again. “We don’t.”

“Where are you going?

“That’s none of your business.” He doesn’t look back at them, just continues to walk until he’s out of the office.  Footsteps echo softly behind him as he rounds up the corner, so he stops and says, “Don’t follow me.”

 

Junhoe is back to his car alone. No one follows him again and his father doesn’t insist on making him stay this time. He swallows a pill before putting the box back where he knows it won't be easily seen. Junhoe leans back on his seat and massages his temple. A lot of things happened in a span of a few hours. He needs a drink tonight.

Just as he starts the engine, something caught his eye. He grabs it and throws it rather harshly on the glove compartment. It’s Jinhwan’s choker. He’s supposed to give it back to him when they meet again.

 

 

 

Jinhwan swats the hand away that is subtly closing in on the glass. “Don’t be stubborn Hanbin. You are driving us tonight.”

“But hyung, I could handle my alcohol well.” Jinhwan clicks his tongue and Hanbin shrinks a little. “Okay I don’t, but we’re here and all we do is sit and watch that guy drown himself in alcohol. You won’t even let me dance! At least, let me take a small sip of alcohol.”

“I said don’t be stubborn.”

"But hyung, just--"

"I will let you drink outside of our work, but not tonight Hanbin."

Jinhwan peeks at Hanbin when he becomes quiet. He internally sighs when he sees him sulking, back slouched a little, looking pitiful. “We’re here for a job and not to have fun. It’s only our first week and we have to prove to our boss that we’re capable. Did you already forget about that?” His voice turns softer when the younger looks promptly scolded. “I'll drink with you on our free time, but for now, come with me, Junhoe has his head on the counter. He probably fell asleep now.”

 

“Thank you for keeping an eye on him Seung. I knew I could rely on you.”

The bartender stops from cleaning the glasses to smile at them. “Sir Jinhwan, Sir Hanbin.” He greets, and Jinhwan nods in return while Hanbin waves a hand.  “And no worries, I gave him the strongest drink here but it still took him an hour to be finally knocked down. His alcohol tolerance is admirable.”

“Did he ask again about some things? About me? Did he mention anything?” Jinhwan asks, as he shakes Junhoe a little. He's really asleep.

“No, he doesn’t talk much but he’s awfully quiet tonight. The only time I hear him talk is when he’s requesting for another glass. He just glares at me whenever I try to initiate a conversation with him.”

Hanbin suddenly coughs beside them, empty glass on his right hand.

“This is really strong Seung-hyung!” He lifts the glass up to Seung and gave him a thumbs up, in which the bubbly bartender gratefully accepts. Jinhwan shakes his head disapprovingly. “What? I’m finishing it for him. Such a shame for it to go into waste.”

Jinhwan snatches the other half empty glass when it looks like Hanbin is aiming for it next and gives it back to Seung. “Thank you for your help tonight. We’ll be going now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Junhoe rubs his bleary eyes, but Jinhwan remains standing at the foot of his bed. He’s not dreaming this time. He’s also holding a tray on his hands, or at least that’s what it looks like from afar.

“What are you doing here?”

“I made some soup Sir. It’s for your hangover.” And it’s really a tray, with a soup in it. It doesn’t come with an aspirin though, or some medication to relieve the pain, and Junhoe still has this petulant animosity within him despite being hungover so he won’t ask for it. However, he won’t shove the tray away on his bed--he’s smarter than to make a mess on his own bed. “Mr. Goo sent me some details about the meeting for today. He says that you’re meeting with the suppliers from the West. He attached a file to the email and it’s confidential so a password is required for it.” Jinhwan pauses and Junhoe senses some hesitancy, but maybe he’s just hungover. “If you don’t mind, you could give me the password so I could read them to you instead?”

It’s just another thing about work. His head hurts like hell, his mouth feels like somebody stuffed it with sand, and Jinhwan is in his house blabbing about work and some password he doesn’t even remember what.

“I mind. Get out, I want to catch up on my sleep.”

“Sir, it’s apparently important. I could review the files for you so it would be easier. I could read them and I’ll come back later to brief you about it. Mr Goo--”

“Shut up!” Jinhwan is talking too fast. Probably from urgency or it’s just natural, Junhoe doesn’t care. He really feels hammered and sleep is the best solution which will only happen if Jinhwan leaves right now. “Don’t talk. My head hurts.”

“I’m sorry Sir.”

“Stop calling me Sir for god’s sake. Your voice is squeaky and you annoy me. Get out of my house.”

Jinhwan doesn't react at the insult, just pushes a paper and pen towards him. “Sir, the meeting is in the afternoon. We still have enough time to prepare for it. Please give me the password.”

Jinhwan jumps back when Junhoe throws him a pillow. And another one when it fails to hit him, but he keeps on missing his aims because Jinhwan is dodging well. He’s seeing two Jinhwans too which makes it more harder. “I said get out!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jinhwan knocks twice before letting himself in. The man looks up briefly before resuming back on signing some papers.  
  
“Where is my son?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Mr. Goo stops from flipping the files and Jinhwan stiffens. He needs to be careful with his next words or else it may cost him his job. “But he won’t come out of his penthouse no matter how much I tried.”  
  
“Major investors will be coming in a week and he still doesn’t know a single thing about this project. He missed all of the meetings ever since I hired you. It’s your job to make him attend his meetings no matter what. Do you want to lose your job?  
  
“No Sir, I’m sorry. this will not happen again.”  
  
”What the hell have you been doing all this time?”  
  
Jinhwan gulps. “I was keeping him out of trouble whenever he’s out drinking Sir.”  
  
Mr. Goo closes the file harshly before finally looking at Jinhwan. “And are you doing it right?    
  
“Yes Sir. People recognizes him as your son so they tried to stay away from him as much as possible. The others who didn’t, were taken care by us before they started to make a huge scene. We always made sure that Junhoe-ssi could get home safely and unscathed.”  
  
“That’s the least that you could do to keep this job.” Jinhwan sighs in relief. He survives today but he knows that if Junhoe would keep his stubborn attitude then he’ll be out later on. He works so hard to be in this job, he can’t let himself be dropped right now when he's already in.  
  
An envelope slides towards him and Jinhwan picks it up cautiously. It’s sealed at the front and no other things were written except for a small ‘To Junhoe,’ at the upper right side. “Give him this tomorrow and make sure he opens it. Say that it’s my gift to him. Go with the driver, and make sure he at least has proper clothes on.”  
  
Jinhwan weighs it on his hands. “Where are we going Sir?”  
  
The man smiles. Suddenly, the envelope feels heavier. “Back here.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The receiver picks up after the fourth ring.

“Hel--”  
  
“He works for me!” Junhoe says, cutting off the insignificant greetings much to the other’s annoyance. Clearly, greetings aren’t as insignificant as he thought they may be because he catches him muttering something.  
  
“What is that?  
  
“Junhoe, can’t you even greet me at least once?”  
  
“Chanwoo,” He pauses, and breathes in. He’ll need to be cool-headed to relay all the information. “Jinhwan works for me. My father hired him.”  
  
“Nevermind it's not your style to greet people, I get it." Chanwoo grumbles. "Jinhwan? Who is he?”  
  
“The guy that I talked to you about on my last call?”  
  
“What’s his last name? Kim Jinhwan? Park Jinhwan? Yang? Lee? Ju--”  
  
“Kim Jinhwan” Junhoe interrupts, before Chanwoo could even list all the possible last names there is. He’s cheeky like that. “As far as I could remember he was introduced as Kim Jinhwan. Things went a bit too fast and I was immediately hauled somewhere, so i'm not really sure. Why? Do you know him too?”  
  
Chanwoo chuckles, though it sounds different from his normal carefree ones. Must be just the shitty signal reception. “Junhoe, I’m in Japan and hasn’t been to Korea since my childhood so how could I know the people there? Calm down. My memory is foggy what last call?”  
  
“The one that I met at the bar? The person I’m looking for weeks? Well, he showed up yesterday, as my bodyguard.”  
  
“So it’s a guy?” Chanwoo screeches. Junhoe pulls his phone a little too late, not quite expecting the reaction. “Why did you never corrected me whenever I addressed him as a ‘she’!”  
  
“It's not that important anyway, and it's not the reason why I called you today. He showed up in our office Chanwoo. He’s now working for me!”  
  
“That's great." Chanwoo trails off unsurely. Junhoe regrets not calling Yunhyeong or even Donghyuk. Maybe they will understand him better. "That's not the correct reaction isn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shouldn't you be glad that you found him? Why is this a problem?"  
  
“I don’t know." Junhoe actually felt elated when he saw Jinhwan again, though it quickly vanished once he took the bigger picture into consideration. "I’m not supposed to meet him again and now what? He's not just my bodyguard, but he's also supposed to arranged my schedules! We’re supposed to stick together every time. This is driving me insane!”  
  
“What really happened on that day? You’re not telling me something Junhoe. Why are you so distressed now? I thought you'd be happy to meet him again considering the lengths you went through just to find him.”  
  
“Yes, but this is different!” _Jinhwan_ is different. Sexy, flirty, soft looking Jinhwan was replaced by some apathetic, strict, job oriented man. It almost feels like they are a different person.  
  
“And what makes this situation different?”  
  
“I was just supposed to give him something that he left with me before and then talk for awhile, you know? I never want him to stay with me for months, following my father’s orders and forcing me to follow them too.” He’s not exactly lying, but he’s also not saying the whole truth either.  
  
“Why is it so important for you to return his thing? You could just throw it out. If you could only tell me everything from start to finish instead of just bits of information then maybe I could sympathize with you.”  
  
“We had sex okay?” Junhoe says at last. It’s a nice way to sum up everything, except he's excluding the fact that he’s slightly attached to the other and likes him a bit more than he’s allowed to feel, which would probably explain things better. “There, I said it. Can you now understand the severity of the situation?”  
  
“That’s it?” Chanwoo sounds extravagantly unimpressed it offends Junhoe a little. “So, he’s a one night stand?”  
  
“What do you mean by ‘that’s it’?”  
  
“I was expecting something much worse but you guys only had sex.” he deadpans. “Junhoe, I’m sorry but I couldn’t still understand why you’re so upset? Pretend that everything’s normal and that you don’t know him? You’ve been having one night stands since the start of our university days and you always act like it’s no big deal the next day after. What’s the difference now? The country?”  
  
“Do you ever think of pursuing entertainment for once? You’ll make a great comedian.”  
  
Chanwoo brushes it away easily, used to Junhoe’s harmless attacks. “I’m not accepting that it’s because it’s a dude. You fucked with guys before too. Junhoe, if you are so against of working with him then just fire him would you?”  
  
“I tried to buy him out at first but he wouldn’t accept it.” Junhoe says, frustrated. “Also, he’s hired by my father so he needs to be fired by him too. I have no control of this.”  
  
“Then like I said, pretend that that night doesn’t exist. Just don’t cooperate. Or better yet do things that would cause him to get fired. You’re overreacting Junhoe.”  
  
“I’m not overreacting.”  
  
“You don’t sound exactly convincing.” Chanwoo chides, voice the softest ever since they started the call. They don’t say anything again, just the sound of static from both lines could be heard, before Junhoe eventually says what has been bugging him the most.

“I hurt him too.” The quiet gasp that he receives from Chanwoo implies that he knows what he’s saying without diving into details. “I lost control.”

“I’m sorry.” Chanwoo says, even though Junhoe has no idea why he’s sorry. “It’s been quite some time isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Junhoe replies. He doesn’t get to add anything because someone is knocking on his bedroom door. Only five knocks was given before the sound of keys clinking echoed. Junhoe lets out a tired sigh. Jinhwan is here again. “I have to go now. Thank you for listening.” The doorknob twists and Chanwoo snorts. Junhoe realizes that he says something unusual so he adds, “I’ll just call you again when I feel like it.”

He ended the call, the same time that Jinhwan opened his door. He sits up to look at him properly--Jinhwan is still dressed in a suit, navy blue this time, standing out amidst the mess that is Junhoe’s room. Still looking good and handsome with his hair slicked back.

Junhoe shakes the last thought away.

“I’m sure I changed the passcode everyday and when did you get my keys duplicated? Did you have a duplicate key for every room here?”  
  
“Sir, Mr. Goo wanted me to give this to you.”

 

 

“What is this?” Junhoe throws down the envelope onto the table. Its contents scatter, revealing dozens of photographs of children and an elderly woman. The angle says that it’s taken discreetly.  
  
Mr. Goo leans back on his leather chair, composed and calm.  “Cooperate. Attend the meetings.”  
  
“Don’t involve the kids here! They’re innocent!”, Junhoe bristles.  
  
“Do whatever I told you to do so then I won’t lay a single finger on them.”  
  
“Is this blackmail? How did you know about them?”  
  
“Contrary to what you believed, I never forgot about you. I get updates on your whereabouts and the troubles you’ve caused. Why do you think you always got away on all the things that you’ve done?” He picks up a picture from the bunch and examines it. Junhoe is reacting well. He doesn’t know that Junhoe was this attached to the children when he just spent a year volunteering on the orphanage. He always had a soft heart ever since young, always lets his heart gets in between everything.  
  
“You have someone follow me for years instead of just being with me? If you have followed me then you should also know that they’re important to me. Why are you doing this?  
  
“I’m doing this for our family. For you.”  
  
Junhoe scoffs. The word ‘ _family_ ’ sounds foreign to him. “We stopped being family a long time ago.” And with that, he turns on his heel, intending to leave. Jinhwan is quick to block him, and before he could push him aside, he hears the familiar voice.  
  
“ _Hello, Junhoe. When will you visit me again? Tell me and I’ll cook your favorite dishes.”_  
  
The audio stops. Something that is rectangular in shape slides on his pocket. A hand settles on his shoulder, heavy and foreboding.    
  
“Play this over and over until you made up your mind. Never miss a meeting from now on and the cute little kids along with that old woman, will be spared. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

 

 

Chanwoo checks his watch. It’s 10 minutes before his departure. He types a quick message and just after he presses send, his phone rings.

“Jun--”  
  
“Chanwoo go to the orphanage now!” He scrambles to lower the volume when Junhoe all but shouts at him. He looks around to check if he disturbed someone but thankfully, they’re too busy with their own devices.    
  
“What? Why? Is something wrong?”  
  
“Yes! My father is into them! Make sure there are no hidden traps or any suspicious men anywhere!”  
  
Chanwoo grimaces. This is really an emergency especially since Junhoe’s father was involved. How did he even knew about that?  “I...I’m sorry but I can’t now. I’m out. But I’ll call Yunhyeong-hyung or Donghyuk immediately.”  
  
“I called them earlier but they’re not answering! Where are you?”  
  
“Just somewhere.” 5 more minutes left. He grabs his things to get ready to leave. Even if he wanted to go now, he won’t reach the orphanage until two and a half hours later. “I’m really sorry.”  
  
“Damn it. Call me when you get there as soon as possible. I need updates.”

 

**Passengers for Flight IK 915 to Japan, please proceed to gate 13**

Chanwoo tucks his phone away with a heavy heart. Someday, he won’t have to hide this.

 

_(yes, let’s meet soon again chanwoo-ya. im hoping you could stay longer next time too. have a safe flight. - received 7:34 pm)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to thank kie for convincing me to continue this. sorry if it takes a while

**Author's Note:**

> moved to @jinhwanphobia uwu


End file.
